


Bees

by pocket_snailsss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety, Mental Health Awareness Writing Challenge, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocket_snailsss/pseuds/pocket_snailsss
Summary: hello friends! i’m so happy you’re here :) thank you for reading the second poem! it’s a little short but it’s definitely and important part of this series.please leave suggestions in the comments!REMINDER: you are incredible! you are loved! and i am so so so so proud of you. never forget it <3in case you are struggling:National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255 (24/7)The Trevor Project: 866-488-7386 (24/7)National Eating Disorder Association: 1-800-931-2237Crisis Text Line: Text SUPPORT to 741-741National Alliance on Mental Illness: 1-800-950-6264
Kudos: 4
Collections: i miss the cold: a collection of poems about mental health





	Bees

the monotonous hum of the bees inside my brain  
never stop

a constant flurry of   
worry  
worry  
worry

not once,  
stopping to breathe.

there’s no smoke to slow,  
the bees inside my brain.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! i’m so happy you’re here :) thank you for reading the second poem! it’s a little short but it’s definitely and important part of this series.  
> please leave suggestions in the comments!
> 
> REMINDER: you are incredible! you are loved! and i am so so so so proud of you. never forget it <3
> 
> in case you are struggling:  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255 (24/7)  
> The Trevor Project: 866-488-7386 (24/7)  
> National Eating Disorder Association: 1-800-931-2237  
> Crisis Text Line: Text SUPPORT to 741-741  
> National Alliance on Mental Illness: 1-800-950-6264


End file.
